


If You Love Something, Set it Free

by WevyrDove



Series: A Curse and A Blessing [1]
Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Bottom!Sam, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Self Lubrication, Teen!Dean, Tumblr Prompt, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, ageswap, omega!Sam, teen!Sam, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is the eldest son, but he is also an omega and a disappointment to his father. When his younger brother Dean presents as an alpha, Sam struggles with conflicting emotions. The ultimate test for the two brothers comes when Sam goes into heat during their usual summer family trip to the lake.</p><p>Based on this prompt I received on tumblr:<br/>Could you write age swap wincest with teenager top alpha!Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Something, Set it Free

It was awkward for Sam when they found out Dean was an alpha; Sam was the older brother, but he was also an omega. He had always been a disappointment for their alpha father. So when Dean manifested as an alpha, Sam felt both relief and despair. He was relieved that Dean would be able to carry on the Winchester alpha line; at the same time he felt even more ashamed of his omega nature.

They were at the family cabin by the lake, where they spent every summer. Sam thought back to last summer, when Dean was thirteen, before his brother had shown himself to be an alpha. Sam knew those carefree days of swimming and sharing a tent on the shore where probably going to end now. Although John hadn’t said anything yet, Sam knew their father was keeping a watchful eye on them both. He would probably send Sam away when he went into heat, so he wouldn’t tempt Dean. Sam was expecting another cycle in a few days. He was fairly regular, and he had already had some of the telltale signs of the approaching heat. He was already anxious; it would be his first heat since Dean had presented as an alpha.

“Hey Sammy!” Dean said cheerfully, coming up to where Sam was sitting on the dock with his feet dangling in the water. He plopped down beside his brother and removed his shoes and socks, placing his feet in the water next to Sam’s.

“Hey Dean.” Sam replied, his voice strained. His sense of smell always became keener around the time of his heat, and Dean smelled amazing to him. His brother’s new alpha scent was earthy, it reminded Sam of a cross between fresh mown grass and petrichor. Sam bit his lip when Dean nudged his foot with his own under the surface of the water. Dean was oblivious to his brother’s discomfort.

“You wanna go swimming?” Dean asked carelessly. He was already wearing his swimming trunks, with a tank top over his top half. Dean had grown so much in the last few months his arms were thicker and more defined, his chest and shoulders broader. He was catching up to Sam in height; only a few inches separated them now when before Sam had towered over Dean.

“Nah.” Sam shrugged, even though he would have loved to slip into the cool water. “You go ahead.”

Dean looked at him quizzically. “Suit yourself.” He slipped his tank top off his head and dove into the water seamlessly. Sam watched his brother swim under the surface for a minute, before popping up to breathe. He waved at Sam.

Sam waved back and sighed with frustration.

…

Sam was sitting and reading in one of the Adirondack chairs on the shore of the lake when Dean came out of the water. Sam’s breath caught as he admired the water sluicing off of Dean’s sleek body. His brother was only fourteen, but alphas always looked older than they were, while omegas tended to be smaller. Sam was eighteen; before Dean’s growth spurt and alpha presentation, it was easy to tell who was younger and who was older. Now they appeared similar in age.

“Water was great.” Dean grinned, water droplets still sliding down his body, dripping from his hair. Sam grabbed the towel that was slung on the chair next to him and threw it at Dean. “Thanks, Sam.”

Dean dried himself and then sat down next to Sam, still rubbing the towel through his hair. “I’m starving. I wonder if Dad will barbeque tonight.”

Sam shrugged. “Maybe.”

Dean lay back and sighed with contentment. Sam looked over at his brother; Dean’s eyes were closed so Sam could let his gaze trace the lines of his brother’s body. He noted the trail of hair that started right below Dean’s belly button and continued down into his swim trunks. Dean’s trunks had slipped down past his waist and Sam could see the jut of his hipbones. Dean opened his eyes and Sam turned back to his book quickly.

“I’m gonna miss you, Sammy.” Dean said softly. Sam put his book aside and looked back at Dean. His brother was staring out at the lake. “I wish you didn’t have to go to school so far away.”

“I’ll miss you too, Dean.” Sam replied. “I’ll visit, and I’ll still be home for the summers.” Sam assured his brother. He waited for Dean to say something more, but his brother stayed quiet.

A moment later, Dean got up. “Gonna get a snack. Want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Sam said.

But he was anything but good. He couldn’t stop thinking about what was inside Dean’s pants. It was a sure sign that his heat was on its way.

…

“Let’s camp out tonight.” Dean suggested, as they hung out around the fire, toasting marshmallows. John had excused himself earlier and was already back in the cabin.

“Uh.” Sam hedged. His mind was racing. He calculated that he probably had another day or two before his heat took over. Still it was risky. His marshmallow caught fire and Sam swore and blew it out. Dean laughed and Sam glared at him.

“You can have mine, Sammy.” Dean said, offering his own marshmallow that was a perfect golden brown.

“No that’s ok, Dean.” Sam declined.

“Aw, c’mon. I don’t mind the burnt ones.” Dean urged, still holding out the stick with the marshmallow.

Sam offered Dean the burnt marshmallow. “Just have both. I’ll make a new one.”

“Thanks!” Dean grabbed it from Sam. Sam put on a fresh marshmallow on another stick and started turning it above the fire again.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Dean said after a moment, looking at the fire thoughtfully.

“What question?” Sam asked, feigning ignorance.

“Camping out? In the tent? Like we always do?” Dean reminded Sam.

“Oh, yeah.” Sam said. “Um. Sure.” Sam’s voice was steady when he replied, but inside he was feeling reckless and his heart was pounding hard.

“Awesome.” Dean said. “It’s a good night for stars too.” Their tent had one of those mesh window things on top so you could peek out at the sky without worrying about bugs getting inside.

“Yeah. Awesome.” Sam agreed.

…

They were lying side by side in the tent; their sleeping bags open and laid out underneath them. Sam already knew it was a mistake when they got inside the tent together and he was surrounded by Dean’s smell. Inside the cabin, they slept in bunks, so at least there was some separation. He should tell Dean that he was feeling sick and that they would have to do this another time.

“I’m gonna miss this.” Dean murmured as they gazed upwards through the mesh opening.

“Me too.” Sam replied.

They talked about previous summers they had spent at the lake, reminiscing together; the fish they had caught (both of them exaggerating the size of the largest catches), the time they had ran back in the cabin after they heard a noise outside their tent (it had been the first time their father had let them sleep outside by themselves), and that time they had gone skinny dipping in the middle of the night and they had both scrambled to back to the shore screaming (they had felt a large fish slip by their legs). They laughed together easily, but Sam was hyperaware of Dean. He wondered if he could sneak out of the tent once his brother fell asleep. Instead, Sam was the one that fell asleep first.

…

Sam woke with a start, his body covered in sweat. He was so hot. He felt the familiar ache and hunger deep inside and knew his heat was starting. He had to get out of the tent. When he crawled out the door and stood up, he felt a gush of fluid in his shorts. He hadn’t even been wearing a pad and he cursed at the mess.

“Sammy?” Dean called sleepily.

“I’m fine, Dean. Go back to sleep.” Sam said stiffly. He was panicking inwardly.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, now crawling out of the tent as well. Sam heard Dean sniffing. “What’s that smell?”

Sam’s breath caught. He knew that Dean was smelling his slick dampened shorts “It’s-it’s nothing, Dean.” Sam said.

Dean stepped closer to Sam. “It’s coming from you..” Dean said.

“I-“ Sam started to speak but then stopped. He didn’t know what to say. Dean stepped closer and Sam was trembling. Dean’s smell filled his nostrils.

“You’re having a heat, aren’t you.” Dean said, his voice low. It wasn’t a question.

Sam nodded. Dean knew that Sam had heats, and that they were uncomfortable for him. But that was before he manifested as alpha. Now, Sam being in heat meant something completely different to Dean. Something that would be difficult for his alpha nature to resist. Sam knew he should move away, go back to the cabin, or even go sleep in the car. But he was stuck in place as Dean closed the remaining space between them. He sniffed at Sam.

“Oh God.” Dean breathed. “You smell so fucking good.”

“Dean.” Sam whimpered. His knees buckled and Dean caught him.

“I got you, Sammy.” Dean said soothingly, his hands gripping Sam’s arms. Sam struggled to pull out of Dean’s grasp but Dean held him fast.

“Dean.” Sam protested weakly. “Let me go.”

“I can help you, Sammy.” Dean said boldly. “I hated hearing you suffer through all those heats.” Sam looked at Dean sharply. Dean nodded and continued. “You tried to hide it from me, but I heard you at night, whimpering and sobbing and writhing on your bed in the room across the hall. When I was younger I didn’t understand why you had to sleep across the hall once a month. When I got older, I snuck up to the door and listened.”

“Oh my God.” Sam said, feeling mortified and ashamed. He was grateful that Dean couldn’t see him blushing furiously in the dark. “I can’t believe you spied on me.”

Dean nodded again. “And then last year, I snuck into the closet in that room. And I watched you.”

“Dean!” Sam gasped, now feeling completely humiliated. “You didn’t!”

“I saw you take out that huge dildo and sink yourself down on it. I saw you rock back and forth on it, fucking yourself with it until you finally came all over yourself.” Dean’s voice was strained.

“Oh God.” Sam groaned. The thought of Dean watching him using that fake knot was beyond arousing. He felt another gush of slick. Dean’s nostrils flared and Sam knew that his brother had smelled it.

“And I thought that maybe after coming so hard you’d go to sleep, but instead you started rocking yourself on it again, and you came again. And I could see how wet the dildo was, how much of your slick covered the fake cock. I could smell it. But it didn’t smell the way it does to me now.” Dean whispered. “Watching from the closet, I tried to match you orgasm for orgasm, but I couldn’t keep up. But I kept watching you, listening to you keen and moan with that dildo buried deep inside you.”

“Fuck.” Sam sank down to the ground and Dean let him.  “You weren’t supposed to see any of that.”

“I looked forward to your heats so fucking much after that.” Dean confessed. “If I couldn’t watch you, I just listened to you through the door, and I could picture you riding that dildo hard.”

“Jesus.” Sam gasped.

“Let me help you, Sam.” Dean said raggedly. “Oh please.”

“Dean.” Sam protested. “We can’t.”

“Dad doesn’t have to know.” Dean panted.

“Dean…no.” Sam said weakly.

Dean pulled Sam up to his feet and pushed him back into the tent. Sam didn’t struggle; he was too far gone, his submissive omega nature taking over in the presence of an alpha. Sam lay on his back. His shorts were completely soaked now. Dean dragged the ruined shorts and briefs off of Sam’s legs and then pushed his brother’s thighs apart.

“Ugh, I wish I could see.” Dean groaned. He pressed a finger against Sam’s hole and it slipped in easily. “Fuck. So wet.”

“Dean…” Sam gasped.

Dean pulled his finger away and put it to his mouth, sucking Sam’s slick off of it. “You taste even more amazing than you smell.” Dean growled.

Sam yelped in surprise when Dean pressed his lips against his weeping hole and pushed his tongue inside. Dean kept his hands on Sam’s thighs, holding them up and apart. Sam cried out as Dean licked him, thrusting his tongue inside and slurping up his slick. Dean moaned against his ass as he continued to devour Sam and Sam shuddered with pleasure.

“You’re gonna make me come, Dean!” Sam moaned.

“Mmmmmm.” Dean hummed against Sam’s opening. Sam was whimpering and sobbing as Dean continued to taste him.

“Dean!” Sam moaned. “Fuck!” Sam ass bumped against Dean’s face as he came jerkily, more slick flooding out his ass and drenching Dean’s nose, lips and chin. His cock twitched and shot cum onto his stomach as he keened and shuddered through the jolts of pleasure.

Dean raised his head once Sam had stilled, wiping his wet face with the back of one hand. He plunged two fingers into Sam’s slick without warning and Sam cried out and clenched around them.

“I’m gonna make you come all night long.” Dean rasped. “Fuck. You are so, so wet.” Dean added another finger and thrust them in and out of Sam rapidly, pressing in deep and hard.

“Dean!” Sam gasped. Dean had four fingers inside him now and continued to ram them into Sam. Sam felt his second orgasm building. “Dean! Oh God! I’m coming!” Sam sobbed as he pushed back onto Dean’s hand, his ass squeezing Dean’s fingers hard as he spasmed around them.

“Now I’m gonna fuck you.” Dean said, not waiting for Sam to stop twitching. He pulled his fingers out, making a show of sucking on them before pressing his cock against Sam’s opening.

“Please, Dean…” Sam begged.

Dean slid inside easily, but his cock still stretched Sam wide, wider than that ridiculous dildo ever had. Sam felt filled to the brim as Dean bottomed out and pressed against him, making his knees touch his chest. Sam let his ankles rest on Dean’s shoulders. Dean gazed into Sam’s eyes as he held himself deep inside.

“Sam!” Dean groaned as he pulled back slightly and then slammed back inside. Sam moaned and writhed under his brother.

“Fuck me, Dean.” Sam urged. “Wreck me.” Dean started pumping in and out slowly. “Faster!” Sam requested. Dean increased his pace. “Pound me into the ground!” Sam growled.

“Fuck!” Dean gasped as he snapped his hips against Sam’s, burying himself to the hilt. “You’re so fucking wet and tight.”

“Dean!” Sam groaned. Dean was hammering into him at a punishing pace, exactly as he wanted.

They both moaned and gasped as their bodies moved together. And then they both felt the beginnings of Dean’s knot. As Dean continued to thrust in and out of Sam, his cock started catching on Sam’s rim.

“Oh my God, your knot...” Sam keened. It was the first real knot he had ever had inside him. “You’re massive, Dean. Fuck.”

Dean grunted as it became harder and harder to move in and out of Sam, until all Dean could do was grind against Sam. Sam’s muscles fluttered and clenched around Dean’s knot.

“Dean!” Sam cried out when Dean reached down to stroke his brother. “I don’t want to come without you..oh fuck!” Sam’s eyes rolled back and he bucked against Dean.

“Sammy…” Dean said thickly. He felt a hot gush of slick around his cock as Sam came with a howl. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Dean came with an anguished moan, emptying himself deep inside as Sam’s hole continued to spasm and milk his shaft. Sam was sobbing as Dean continued to fill him with his cum. He felt so complete and full as Dean’s hips jerked against him. When Dean let himself collapse on top of Sam, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tight. He slid his legs off Dean’s shoulders and let them fall open so Dean had more room to lie between them.

“Sammy…Sammy…” Dean groaned into Sam’s neck. Sam could feel Dean’s teeth. His brother’s knot was fully swollen now and they would be locked together, possibly for hours.

“Dean…” Sam murmured, stroking the back of Dean’s head.

“I want to bite you so badly.” Dean moaned, nipping lightly at Sam’s neck.

“Don’t…Please…” Sam gasped, but he couldn’t push Dean away if he wanted. His brother’s knot held them fast.

“Sammy…Fuck…” Dean panted. “I’m stuck to you…”

“Yeah, that generally happens when an alpha fucks an omega.” Sam said facetiously.

“Jesus how long is it gonna be like this…” Dean gasped.

“I dunno…hours?” Sam answered.

“Oh God we better separate before morning…if Dad finds us like this…” Dean said, panic seeping into his voice, even as his cock twitched inside of Sam.

“I know.” Sam agreed. But he felt calm. He felt more at ease with himself than he had been for years; ever since he had presented as an omega and his world was turned upside down. But now it felt like his world was starting to right itself a little. He felt Dean’s teeth on his neck again.

“How do you smell so fucking good to me?” Dean gasped. “You’ve never smelled like this before. Like…cherry pie…and flowers…I don’t even know how to describe it.”

Sam felt a surge of happiness in his chest; Dean found his scent so irresistible, the same way Sam found his brother’s so tantalizing. It was a sign that they were compatible. But they were brothers; it was taboo and their father would disown them both. And he wouldn’t be able to go to Stanford. Not as a mated omega, never mind one that was mated to his brother. He had been planning to start his suppressants at the end of summer, but now he was feeling reckless. Would Dean lose everything to be with him? His omega hormones were clouding his judgement and Sam struggled to fight through the post-coital haze.

“You smell good to me too, Dean.” Sam sighed, as Dean nuzzled his neck and inhaled deeply. Sam was determined to do the right thing. He would leave tomorrow. Dean had a bright future ahead of him; alphas always did. Being with Sam would ruin that for him.

Dean lay his head down on Sam’s chest and Sam stroked his brother’s sweaty hair gently. A moment later he heard Dean snoring, and Sam smiled. He would stay awake. He would make sure that he rolled away when Dean’s knot finally released him, and make sure that Dean didn’t mark him with his teeth.

“I love you, Dean.” Sam whispered inside the dark tent.

Dean slept on.


End file.
